


Never Too Late

by 8bitcyborg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gift Fic, Light Angst, M/M, New Year's Eve, finding happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitcyborg/pseuds/8bitcyborg
Summary: «His Ma always told him it’s never too late for a Christmas miracle. He never truly believed her, until a chance meeting in Dorado sends his life for a spin towards the better.»





	Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acaranna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaranna/gifts).



> Merry Christmas everyone! This fic here I want to dedicate to Acaranna. An amazing and kind person who I have had the pleasure to get to know this winter! You inspire me with your dedication and your words. I hope you will have an awesome Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Jesse McCree is a sober man, if only in one sense of the word. He’s lost count of how many years he’s been spending alone on Christmas Eve with nothing but his booze as company. Comes with the job of being a vigilante, a man on the run. It also helps having no one to call family, and nowhere to call home. His choice that particular evening is a bar in Dorado called _Calaveras_. Nothing fancy, but inviting and warm at least.  
He chuckles to himself as the bartender pours him his first drink. Here he was, the scruffy vigilante, drowning his feelings and heartache in Tequila on Christmas Eve. He puts down his hat on the counter and raises his glass to no one in particular, downing it all in one go.  
The oddly dressed girl in the corner of the bar had smiled secretively in his direction, but he doesn’t even briefly entertain the thought, company on a night like this was not ideal in any way. A few more shots and the good buzz finally kicks in.  
He leans in over the counter, bracing his chin on top of his arms as he lets out a heavy sigh. His brain does its usual road trip down Regrets Lane. Deadlock. Blackwatch. Overwatch. Gabe. His mouth is a stern line as he thinks of his old boss and mentor. The man who had pulled him away from a life that would probably have been even more miserable than his current. Gabe hadn’t deserved all the shit he had gotten when Overwatch crumbled between everyone’s fingers.  
He had wanted to blame Morrison, but that wasn’t really fair either.  
He grits his teeth at the hazy and unbidden image of a tall and sharp-angled creature in a white coat that flits through his mind’s eye. Sometimes he can still feel the phantom scratch of her nails on his skin as her poisonous tongue tried to convince him to submit to her scientific whims. He shudders and sighs as he closes his eye, his mind cycling through several still images of the good people in his past. Ana, Fareeha, Genji, Reinhardt, Torbjörn, Angela, Lena.

He wouldn’t have seen him hadn’t he opened his eyes at that exact moment.

Of all the people in the world, Jesse hadn’t expected to see _Hanzo Shimada_ in Dorado, much less in Calaveras, on Christmas Eve. The older Shimada isn’t easy to read, and Jesse would give a lot just to know what he is thinking at this exact moment they’ve locked eyes. He holds his breath and waits, knowing the elusive archer, he would probably turn on his heels and leave. But _‘it’s never too late for Christmas miracles’_ as his Ma used to say, and Jesse is inclined to believe so as Hanzo _approaches_ him from the doorway. He curiously notes how the archer has changed since the last time he saw him. He’s not wearing his traditional Japanese get-up, in its place is a rather casual but still stylish outfit. He’s sporting an undercut now and was that a bridge piercing?

“Howdy.” Jesse greets him calmly, not making any sudden movements lest he actually scare the skittish man away. Hanzo scans the counter, probably counting the shot-glasses, sighs wearily, and sits down.

“Do they have any sake?” he asks, and Jesse can practically _taste_ how tired the man is.

“Let’s find out.” Jesse replies, only needing to throw the bartender a quick look as he sits up before he’s right there with them.

“Whiskey for me, sake for my companion.” he says smoothly. The bartender seems to weigh his order for a second before nodding and leaving them again. They sit in silence until the bartender return a few minutes later with their orders. Jesse takes a good sip, letting out a satisfied sound. Hanzo barely nips at his.

“What brings you to Dorado this time of the year, partner?”

He doesn’t expect to get an answer, Hanzo is tight-lipped as always. Several minutes pass in silence before the archer utters one measly word.

“Genji.”

Jesse isn’t stupid, he is very much aware of the Shimada brothers past story. He cannot even begin to imagine the mess that is their family.

“Ah.” he replies, taking another sip of his whiskey.

“What about you?”

The question takes Jesse by surprise. Not the question itself, it’s a fair one, but the fact that Hanzo has decided to engage in conversation, to _further_ their conversation. He’d made peace with his sometimes-colleague being a private man, not used to him sharing much about himself or taking interest at all.

“Well…” he starts, scanning the bar in one sweeping motion. The oddly dressed girl in the corner is still there, painting her nails by the looks of it.

“Fuck it, I ain’t gonna play pretend with you. I have no close immediate family, and I ain’t got no place to call home. This here is my husband, and this is how we celebrate Christmas.” he says, holding up and pointing at his glass of whiskey. Hanzo blinks slowly, apparently taken aback by such a candid confession. Jesse would be too, probably.

“Husband?” Hanzo replies, and Jesse realises his slip of tongue essentially making his confession a double one.

“Or wife, I ain’t fuzzy.” he adds nonchalantly, taking another sip. Hanzo is chewing his bottom lip, not looking at Jesse anymore. Jesse is mildly intrigued by the development and the alcohol is making him bolder. He’s about to prod Hanzo for more before the archer snaps his attention to the bag he brought with him. Jesse watches curiously as Hanzo procures two neat boxes from it, pushing one of them towards him.

“I almost forgot.” Hanzo says calmly. “I mean, if you care for Christmas cake that is.”

Jesse knows what a traditional Christmas cake is, and he is not a fan, but the cake he finds unwrapping the box is different. It’s probably a sponge cake, and it has snow-white whipped cream and ruby-red strawberries on top. It’s simple, yet so delightful. He casts a curious glance at Hanzo, who in turn hands him a plastic fork.

“Ah yes, American Christmas cakes are different. I hope you don’t mind the Japanese version?”

Oh Jesse doesn’t mind, not at all. Sponge cakes are a top tier treat.

“Thanks, partner. I’m amazed you just happened to have two slices of Christmas cake with you.”

Hanzo’s lips twists into something that could be a smile or it could be a frown, perfectly torn in between, and it dawns on Jesse.

“You were going to eat both of these alone weren’t you? Someone definitely has a sweet tooth!” he says, not able to help his voice taking on a teasing cadence. To his delightful surprise, Hanzo laughs. It’s a polite, put together laugh, but Jesse can deem it real from how the archer’s eyes crinkle at the corner and how his posture actually relaxes.

“You got me, cowboy.” Hanzo replies with a small, lopsided smile, shaking his head. Jesse’s heart gives off an involuntary thump.

The cake is delicious. Jesse savours every little piece, basking in the rare, mellow moment they’re having. All heavy thoughts and sad feelings are banished for the time being, and it feels so incredibly… good.  
Conversation flows nicely after that. With both their guards lowered, there’s actual room to talk, to share. Bits and pieces of both their lives, of their pasts, and of their dreams. Christmas miracle indeed.

Jesse doesn’t take another sip of his whiskey until the taste of the heavenly cake is long gone from his tongue.

* * *

Thinking back, it really had been kind of like a scene from some horrible, romantic Christmas movie. The scruffy drunkard who thinks his life is over wastes away in a bar, but lo and behold there comes the new love interest and makes it all better again!

Except he wasn’t a scruffy drunkard. Okay so he was scruffy, but definitely not a drunkard, only a seasonal alcoholic. Kinda. And Hanzo definitely wasn’t a love interest! Ok, the man could be categorised as handsome before, and his makeover definitely made him even more handsome, but come on. Love didn’t come that easily. It wasn’t supposed to! It wasn’t like they had spent every single day since Christmas Eve together, talking about everything and nothing at all at the same time. It wasn’t like they had traveled from Dorado to King’s Row, now housed together in a hotel room on New Years Eve as the snow was falling gently down outside.  
He stubs his cigar in the ashtray on the nightstand, and lays back on the bed closing his eyes to the gentle whirr of the high tech air conditioning system erasing all the traces of him smoking inside. He had needed one desperately, and it wasn’t like it was prohibited anyways. He just didn’t want to bother Hanzo. Damnit, there he goes again. He doesn’t get to lay in deep contemplation for long before the lock on the door clicks open and Hanzo steps inside. He is covered in a fine dusting of new snow, his face half hidden in his large and fuzzy scarf. He looks so… soft. Jesse swallows.

“Welcome back.” he says smoothly, sitting up on the bed. Hanzo brushes the snow off himself, frowning as he realises it’ll make the floor wet. He turns to Jesse smiling, holding up two plastic bags.

“Hope you have no objections to Chinese?”

“Oh not at all, _darlin’_!”

It takes a few seconds to process what he just said, but the way Hanzo seem to have just _stopped working_ makes a rock fall in his stomach.

“Shit, sorry. It’s a term of endearment, for friends. Means I am fond of you. Sorry if I overstepped, it just sort of came out on its own.” It’s not as much an apology as it is an explanation, but he knows Hanzo isn’t one easily comfortable with endearments. Why did he have to go fuck this up?

“I don’t mind.” Hanzo replies, crystal clear, and it’s Jesse’s brain that comes to a halt.

“Oh. Good.” he throws back, laughing nervously. There’s a few seconds of silence before they both shake it off and begins their not-so-fancy-dinner. In Jesse’s opinion, any dinner with a friend is a good dinner. Nothing can compare. Nothing can compare to having a dinner with Hanzo. Damnit, again.  
Dinner isn’t the only thing Hanzo brought apparently. There’s more whiskey and sake of course, but there’s also Champagne. Expensive Champagne. Jesse’s head is already woozy, and he is at the moment 100% sober.  
He finds a deck of cards in the nightstand, of all things. Time to shine.  
Hanzo is severely impressed with his card tricks, or at least to his credit he’s polite enough to pretend he is. Jesse is flattered either way. They run through a few card games before they take a seat in the oversized window sill with each their drink, midnight approaching slowly.

“You know…” Hanzo says softly. “Thank you.” Jesse watches him from his spot, he’s got a really nice silhouette.

“What for?” he prods, smiling around the rim of his whiskey glass.

“For… this. For spending time with a broody individual like myself.”

Jesse can’t help it, he laughs. There’s a twinge of sadness in his heart, but also there’s a warmth mixing in there. They’re both pretty fucked up in each their own way, life hasn’t exactly been kind. Hanzo looks startled, then slightly offended,

“Sorry.” Jesse says, taking a deep breath. “I did not mean to laugh as an offense to your… confession. I am the one who should be thanking you, to be perfectly honest. Hadn’t you showed up in Dorado when you did, I’d probably be lying drunk in a ditch somewhere. Who knows, maybe I’d have gone to meet my maker by the hand of some low-life thug.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Darlin’ you have no idea how-”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Hanzo effectively shuts him up with a full on kiss. Their position is awkward, Jesse flush against the window sill, Hanzo on all fours, craning his neck to actually get close enough.  
When Hanzo pulls back he doesn’t do so fully, he stays practically in Jesse’s face, piercing brown eyes seeing straight into his soul.

“Well fuck me…” Jesse breathes, his hands twitching with a desperate need to touch the archer.

“Moving a bit fast aren’t we?” Hanzo teases, trying to look smug, his voice hoarse, and Jesse lets out a hard breath.

“Not. At. All.” he replies, voice full of need as he cups Hanzo’s face in his flesh hand and leans in to kiss him back. The floodgates has been opened, apparently Jesse wasn’t the only one struggling with certain types of feelings. Whatever they are, they are good, at this very moment they feel _right_.  
He motions for them to get off the cramped window sill, cupping Hanzo’s face in both his hands this time, kissing him so softly you only would a precious treasure.  
Hanzo leans into his robotic hand, nuzzling it with his lips and nose. It makes Jesse’s heart swell.  
They slowly undress each other, Jesse pulling Hanzo’s t-shirt over his head, marvelling at the sight of his sleeve tattoo in its full glory.

“I never said it to you, but I have been thinking it for a while. This new look of yours suits you so well. The hair especially, you are a rather handsome fella.” Jesse says honestly, relishing in the bashful look he receives in return.

“Thank you. You are not so bad yourself.”

There aren’t really a need for many more words as Hanzo shoves him down onto the bed, crawling over him, moving as gracefully as he is in battle. Jesse groans as Hanzo kisses his neck, pressing their equally hard crotches together.

“Darlin’” Jesse breathes, sliding his hands over Hanzo’s muscled back, mapping out all the ridges and groves, all the small dips and warm skin. Hanzo is seemingly fuelled by his fondness for pet names as he slides down Jesse’s body, stopping to unbutton the gunslingers pants and freeing his cock. Jesse groans as Hanzo engulfs him whole. He’s so wet and warm, the delicious suction having Jesse see stars. His hands are just the perfect combination between rough and soft where they work him lovingly. He gently removes Hanzo’s hairband to let his hair run free and treads his finger carefully through the onyx locks. Hanzo moans around him, and Jesse absentmindedly files that information away for later.

“Darlin’, it’s been a while, you’re way too good, so unless you want a mouthful of…” Jesse breathes, caressing the archer’s face gently with his hand. Hanzo slowly lets him slip from his mouth and Jesse’s head falls back onto the pillow, panting. Hanzo’s right back crawling over Jesse however and he kisses him lovingly.

“No thank you, but I’d like it elsewhere if you’re up for that.”

The implications of what Hanzo is suggesting makes Jesse’s heart race a mile a minute and he swallows hard.

“I don’t have any-”

“It’s fine. I do not _‘get any’_ often, it’s actually been _quite_ long, so you have nothing to worry about. Need I concern myself with your status?”

Jesse has never shaken his head so hard in his life. Overwatch required regular tests. He hasn’t been with anyone since his last medical exam. He has no reason to believe Hanzo to lie either.

“No, darlin’. Absolutely not. I just wanted to make sure you had a say in it.”

“I appreciate that a lot. I am also aware you are a man of honor, and would probably have stopped me earlier if there was anything to be concerned about.”

It makes Jesse’s heart swell, honest to god. He pulls the archer down for a heated kiss, warmth blooming in his abdomen. He’s so hot for this guy it feels _insane_. He’s a heady mix of everything exciting at once.  
There’s a pause as they both rid themselves of the rest of their clothes, Hanzo being faster. By the time Jesse has pulled his last garment off, Hanzo is gracefully lounging on the bed, stark naked, and oh so inviting. Jesse could start salivating any minute, but that wouldn’t exactly be charming now would it?  
He lies down by the archer, pulls him in for a kiss and strokes his hand through his hair. He continues down his neck, just leaving feather light touches. Down his shoulder, tracing the magnificent tattoo, over his sides to his hip bones and as far down his leg as he can reach. Hanzo shivers in his arms, goosebumps on his skin and a soft sound spilling from his lips. His breath hitches as Jesse’s hand closes around his cock, thumbing the slit carefully, smearing the pearl of precum around the tip. Hanzo groans and buries his face in Jesse’s neck.

“I ain’t got any-”

“Check the top of your nightstand.” Hanzo says hoarsely before Jesse can even finish. There’s a packet of lube there, and Jesse’s brow raises in several questions.

“The limb bolts on my bow needs lubrication now and then. You probably wouldn’t believe me if I said that stuff works better than any professional lubricant.”

It doesn’t really matter if it’s true or not, Jesse’s just thankful they have something else to use than spit.

“I like that you’re assertive.” he whispers as he leans in and puts his lips to Hanzo’s ear. “It’s sexy.”  
The flustered sound Hanzo makes is like fuel to Jesse. He’ll need to work on this a bit more for sure.  
He rips open the packet and pours a dollop on his fingers, sliding them behind the archer, and savouring the quiet gasp he is rewarded with as he finds his hole. He’s just teasing and sliding his finger on the outside and already Hanzo is panting, his hand pressing their cocks desperately together.

“Darlin’, you’re killing me.” Jesse whispers, kissing Hanzo’s forehead. The archer chuckles hoarsely in reply.

“I might, if you don’t give me what I need soon.”

“You cheeky bastard.” Jesse laughs, stealing a kiss as he sinks the first finger inside. The sound he is rewarded with is priceless and it only fuels his need even further. He doesn’t let Hanzo have much pause before he inserts a second finger, feeling the archer writhe in his arms. There’s a little drop of sweat sliding primly down his neck and Jesse dives in to lap it up before kissing his neck roughly.  
Hanzo searches for his mouth and he gives it to his just as easily. If asked right now he’d give him anything.

“More.” he pants, licking inside Jesse’s mouth and kissing the corners of his lips. Jesse complies and lets him have a third finger. His back arches and Jesse takes advantage of that by kissing his collarbones, and just peppering his chest with kisses. He’s clenching so nicely around Jesse’s fingers the gunslinger practically shudders as he imagines how Hanzo will feel wrapped around his cock.

“Do you need more of my fingers?” Jesse asks, voice rough and honest.

“N-no, I want- you, _now_.” Hanzo replies in short breaths, the desperation so evident in his voice. To be honest Jesse is just as lost. He kisses the archer hard, wiping his fingers on the sheets and reaching for the packet of lube again. Hanzo lies back against the mattress, his chest rising with his heavy panting, his cock flush against his abdomen. Fucking gorgeous. Jesse watches him as he slicks himself up with lube, deliberately using slow motions and letting a small grin pull at his lips. Hanzo tries to look annoyed, but he is failing spectacularly.

“Do not pretend you are faring any better than me.” he deadpans suddenly, and that is all Jesse needs to let it all loose. He places himself between the archer’s legs, pulling his thighs over his own and pressing his cock against his slicked-up hole. The groan he is rewarded with as he slides inside is better than any music in the world right now. He gives a few experimental thrusts, only to receive 100% positive response. He leans down, covering the archer’s body with his own, kissing him as he thrusts hard and bottoms inside of him. He swallows the languid moan spilling from Hanzo’s lips.

“Hanzo.” he whispers hoarsely. “You feel so good. Sweet darlin’.”

Hanzo lifts one leg and Jesse grabs his thigh to keep it up, thrusting inside from the new angle. He’s panting now as well, the slick clenching around his cock is way too good. Hanzo is way too _beautiful_. This whole thing is way too good to be true. But it is.

“J-Jesse~”

That is indeed his name, and it did indeed come from Hanzo’s mouth. The revelation being that Hanzo has yet to have called him by his actual name. He slows down, but doesn’t stop. Hanzo’s head is on the pillow, onyx hair fanning out in inky waves. He’s got pearls of sweat on his collarbones, eyes half-lidded and mouth rosy and open in silent pants. Jesse’s heart is slamming against his ribcage, it almost hurts physically. Almost.

“Jesse, _please_.”

It’s the plea to end all pleas, and Jesse complies like his life is on the line, slamming hard into the beautiful man underneath him. He presses their bodies flush together, kissing Hanzo with the same heat he feels in his stomach. Hanzo reciprocates, if even fiercer, moaning and panting into his mouth, hands all over Jesse’s back, legs crossed around Jesse’s waist.

“Aah, Jesse, I’m- I can’t-”

“Sssh it’s alright babe, just- just let it go~”

A few more thrusts and Hanzo shudders in his arms as his orgasm washes over him, clawing at Jesse’s back. There was going to be evidence of their tryst there later for sure. Jesse locks their mouths together, wanting to just savour every sound coming from the archer. His own orgasm is a sudden one, and he buries his face in the crook of Hanzo’s neck, groaning against his sweat-slicked skin as he rides it out, filling the archer just as promised. Hanzo moans weakly underneath him, sliding his lips over Jesse’s neck in return.  
As Jesse’s racing heart gradually settles, he rolls off Hanzo and onto his back, groaning in exertion.

“Hot damn…” he manages to breathe, looking over to Hanzo. “You’re- you’re practically glowing, handsome.” he says fondly. Hanzo does make a rather pretty picture right now.

“It’s incredible what a good fuck can do.” Hanzo replies deadpan and Jesse _splutters_.

“You are not the prim and proper guy I thought you were, Mr. Shimada!” Jesse says, faking indignation. They both burst out in laughter and the warm feeling in Jesse’s chest persists. There’s suddenly flashes of colour washing over them from outside the window and Jesse grins as he hops out of bed and grabs the Champagne bottle and two glasses. He pours them a generous amount and his smile grows even wider as Hanzo joins him with a blanket, throwing it over them both as they stand by the window. The fireworks are spectacular, and it hits Jesse that there’s been a few years since he last saw them. At this time he was usually passed out. His arm tightens around Hanzo, and the archer looks up at him, a fond smile on his lips.

“Happy New Year, Jesse.”

“Happy New Year, Hanzo.”

Christmas miracle _indeed_. And a New Years miracle on top. Guess his Ma was right, there actually was a thing called _‘never too late’_. Never too late to find true happiness.

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone! Keep on pouring out the love for McHanzo!
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please consider leaving kudos/comments if you enjoyed my writing<3  
> I'm on Twitter where I am horny on main and retweet horny stuff like my life depends on it: https://twitter.com/AngryByDefault


End file.
